


A hundred honeymoons

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Honeymoon, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred honeymoons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cien lunas de miel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728740) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I apologize for my english. I do.

—Tad, tell me about your first honeymoon.

Ianto almost spat his coffee. His daughter was ten but sometimes she seemed older than her two parents together. And more mature. What, sometimes, in Jack’s case, was not saying much.

—Why do you want to talk about it?

—I know you have one a year, sometimes even two. But... when was the first one? Where did you go? What did you do? —the girl asked swinging her legs, playing with her breakfast cereal.

Ianto took another sip of coffee. He could tell his preteen daughter where Jack and he had gone in their first honeymoon, there was no problem in it. But, of course, he was not going to say what they did. Not in a million years.

 

Jack slid into bed next to Ianto and immediately snuggled against him and kissed his neck. Ianto returned the kiss on Jack’s forehead.

—Are the children sleeping? —Ianto asked.

Jack giggled.

—I hope so— he replied kissing Ianto’s neck and shoulder.

—Jack, you’re insatiable.

—You knew when you married me. It’s not an excuse —he said between kisses.

Ianto laughed and went into Jack’s game.

—You know what your daughter asked me today?

Jack separated his head from Ianto’s neck to have a better look of him.

—If she suddenly is just my daughter, something that you haven’t liked.

—No, actually it hasn’t upset me. I just did not expect it. She asked me for our first honeymoon.

Jack smiled with pride and affection and resumed his amorous activities.

—I have a curious, intelligent and beautiful daughter. And her father is not bad either... —he laughed again and leaned on Ianto’s breast, who wrapped him with his arms—. What did you tell her?

—Well, I have told her about Capri, Australia... and B-383 in Andromeda nebula.

Jack nodded in approval.

—Good choice. We had a honeymoon in all those places. But none of them was the first one.

Ianto sighed briefly.

—I dared not tell her that we spent the first one at a cottage in the Welsh countryside, isolated from the world and the Rift and the rest of the universe, making love endlessly and almost without leaving the room in a week...

Jack pondered Ianto’s statement for a couple of seconds and then nodded.

—Understandable —he said kissing Ianto’s neck and chin, before reaching his lips—. Next time tell her the truth: that all of our honeymoons have been and will be the first... but none will be the last.

Ianto smiled, turned his body to put Jack over it and abandoned himself to the kisses of his husband.


End file.
